


The Lucky Dragon - A Short Zutara

by damagectrl



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Long, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damagectrl/pseuds/damagectrl
Summary: With no 100 Year War ever happening and an aging Avatar Aang meditating any scuffles, there isn’t much threat of annihilation from the other nations.  Nature, however, is another story.  After an algae bloom decimates the local fish population and sends the tribe to the brink of starvation, the Southern Water tribal elders are approached by Fire Lord Iroh and offered access to Fire Nation fishing waters until the fish repopulate.In exchange: his beloved nephew needs an escort to his cousin’s coronation.  Everyone seems in begrudging agreement.  Except Katara, who after being requested for the task, flees and accidentally ends up on the last island she wanted to be on with a man and his young, friendly dragon - Druk.





	The Lucky Dragon - A Short Zutara

In all honesty, she was sure Sokka would side with their father and the elders.  He was getting more and more involved in Southern Water Tribe council affairs and many saw him as being primed for leadership.  So, she thought that he’d try to convince her to “give the prince a chance” in order to gain favor with the Fire Nation and get the tribe access to their fishing waters until the algae bloom subsided and their own fish populations returned.

Which was why when he caught her loading her canoe with supplies the other night, she was convinced he was going to try to stop her or alert the navy that she, their literal meal ticket, was about to flee.  

“You have a week,” he said as he shrugged off his own pelt coat to give to her.  “I’ll try to convince them otherwise and stall the search party, but I can’t promise more.”

Katara threw her arms around him, thanking him and swearing that she’d send word once she found a place to hide out until the whole coronation thing died down.  Sokka grumbled an annoyed ‘stay safe’ before heading to the lighthouse, where he’d distract the guards so she could make it out of the harbor.

For a master waterbender of her skill, slicing through the cold waters under a full moon was almost too easy.  She surrounded most of her canoe in a bubble and bent herself underwater, gliding under the tribe’s fishing vessels, foreign trade ships, and the Southern Armada.  

When the light of the lighthouse was nothing more than a speck behind her, she emerged from the water, far out of sight from the harbor.  Ahead of her was the choppy antarctic waters and her destination: the closest Air Nomad Territory island to the South Pole.

At least, that was what her plan was.  

Katara now stood on a sandy beach, squinting under the mid afternoon sun as she surveyed the area.  

She’d made the trip before by canoe when she was fifteen, but it took longer, as they paddled there.  Using waterbending, she sped up her time, but was certain she followed the correct route.

The Air Territory island she landed on three years prior wasn’t as warm nor as sandy at this one was.  

“Maybe it’s the time of the year...?” she asked herself out loud.  It was possible that she arrived at the wrong time. She looked up and down the strip of sandy beach with its white crested waves gently lapping it.  She could’ve also sworn it was rockier with more cliffs, not a mangrove forest and subsequent jungle melting into the sand. 

She pulled her canoe further on to shore, tugging the rope over her shoulder as she made her way to the nearest, strongest tree she could find to tie it to.  After securing it, she shrugged off her thick outer coat and slung her water skin over her shoulder before trekking into the surrounding jungle. 

A village couldn’t be too far away from the shore.  She’d see if she could find some short term lodging, borrow some nomad clothes to blend in, and try to find out where Avatar Aang was.

If anyone could mediate the fishing issue, Avatar Aang could.  The aging Avatar was on good terms with all the leaders of the Four Nations and highly respected for prolonging a period of general peace put in place by his predecessor, Avatar Roku.  Avatar Aang could probably broker a better solution to the Southern Water Tribe’s dire food shortage situation than forcing her to escort some anti-social, possibly pervy, weird prince.  

Katara wove through the thick trees and lush jungle until she found a foot path not far from a stream that flowed to the sea.  Foot paths meant civilization, so she followed it. 

As she went over how many coins she brought with her to secure a place to stay, she reached the end of the dirt path and began up some wooden stairs.  She could see the peaked, burgundy tiled roofs of a building up a small hill: definitely civilization.

Katara climbed without a second thought, going over what she’d ask the temple heads when she arrived.  She couldn’t mention her real reason for being there. Perhaps, she could say she was en route elsewhere and needed a place to stop and rest?  That would buy her a few days. It would be enough to flesh out her appeal to Avatar Aang for help.

She reached a wide cliffside and an partially open iron gate.  Beyond it was a sprawling compound of elegant red villas propped up by dark wooden beams and covered by curved, tiled roofs ending in gilded figures of dragons.  

Her blue eyes narrowed as she pursed her lips.  Red was not the color scheme she expected of a backwater nomad temple.  A small voice in the back of her head told her that something was wrong.  This wasn’t the shore she wanted to get to.

She silenced that voice and shook her head.  She placed her hand on the iron gate, preparing to push it open a little further in order to get through, but hesitated.  What if this wasn’t a temple compound? The buildings were uniform and well kept, but didn’t have the spiraling towers usually associated with nomad temples.

In addition, why weren’t there any other people?  No temple animals she remembered seeing, like lemurs or bison.  No sounds of monks or nuns.

“Is this someone’s house?”  

She gasped.  That was better!  In her experience, one family - one person - was less likely to pry than an entire temple.  She’d be able to keep a lower profile if she could find the owner and get them to let her stay.

Katara pushed the gate open and walked into the compound.  

“Hello!” She called across the courtyard as she headed to the main, two story structure in the center.  “Is anyone here?” 

She slowed her pace, feeling eyes on her.  She looked around and squinted. She couldn’t see anyone.  She turned around and stopped, at the bottom of stone steps leading up to the main house.

Past the sprawling courtyard, past the iron gate, was the glistening sapphire blue of the ocean. For a moment, Katara’s shoulders untensed and she relaxed at the familiar calming sight lining the horizon, just above a canopy of vibrant green treetops.  The view was spectacular. 

A crash sounded behind her and she whirled around.  One hand went over her water skin, poised and ready to bend as she shifted into a fighting position and listened.  

There was a scuffling sound, like something scratching against a floor.  Katara narrowed her eyes and bent water around her hands. She took slow, steady steps up, careful to keep her footsteps silent as she continued to listen. 

As she reached the wooden walkway surrounding the main house, the scuffling stopped.  

“Hello?” she said once more.  “Who’s there? I’m trying to find the owner!  Is there someone who I can talk to?” There was no answer.  

Katara frowned.  Could it have been a child?  She lowered her hands and bent the water back into her water skin.  

“My name’s Katara.  I landed on the shore this morning,” she said, still unsure who she was talking to, but hoping to coax them out.  “I need a place to stay for a few days. Even just a night. Actually, directions to the nearest village would be okay.”  

She walked in the direction where the scuffling came from.  An open door seemed to lead into an interior corridor. She held her breath and counted to three.  

Katara jumped in front of the open door, arms out and ready to defend in case it wasn’t some poor, innocent child.  

“What the?” The entire corridor looked as if a herd of komodo rhinos paraded through.  Vases were knocked over, tapestries were barely hanging on to the wall, and there were broken console tables on the floor.  Before she could take a closer look, a movement caught her eye. 

Something long and red slithered into a room at the far end of the corridor.  Katara let out the breath she was holding in and shook her head. An animal. Of course.  

No one was around the area.  With no supervision, an animal must’ve come in from the surrounding jungle and run amok.  The owners would have quite a surprise waiting for them when they returned. 

She stepped over the tumbled items littering the hall and headed towards the room where she’d seen what was probably a lizard.  She was used to dealing with animals, but not scalie ones. Still, it wasn’t a anything a bit of frozen water couldn’t steer out.  

Katara reached the room and looked inside.  It seemed to have been a bedroom with a large canopied bed, hastily made with what was probably red silk sheets.  What caught her attention was the red and gold tail peeking out from beneath the bed. A small smile reached her face.  

“Did you think you could hide?” she asked as she knelt down by the door.  She heard a squeak and the tail was pulled further under the bed. Katara giggled and patted her thigh.  “It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you. Come on out.” She lowered her head, trying to get a look at the creature hiding from her.  She heard it snort and then saw two glowing red eyes look at her from under the bed. She patted her thighs again. “Come on out, little one.”  

A head poked out and blinked.  Katara drew her head back and let out a quiet gasp.  A common lizard that was not. With faint tuffs of golden hair, small little horns, and whiskers, the little creature running amok was a dragon.  

And it was Katara’s first time seeing one up close.  

She met it’s big, red eyes with her blue ones and she swallowed.  

It began to crawl out from under the bed, revealing a body longer than she was tall and leathery wings it tried to beat as it sat up in front of her and let out a another snort of hot air.  Its tail curled around its feet as it leaned down to where she knelt. 

Katara saw its nose moving, probably trying to smell her, and she lifted her hand slowly.  No sudden movements. This dragon looked quite young, but she didn’t know if it could breathe fire yet.  It sniffed her hand and drew its head back.

“Ah!”  A moment later, Katara was on her back, the dragon licking and nuzzling her face as it excitedly hopped around her.  “Hey! Wait! Calm down!”

It answered with a happy trill and circled her, nudging her upwards with its head.  As Katara pulled herself to her feet, the juvenile dragon began nuzzling its head against her arms and, used to her family’s large leopard bear cat, she began to give it scratchies.  

The trilling seemed to be a sign of approval as the dragon calmed beside her, arching its long neck to get more attention.  

“What are you doing in here, little one?” Katara asked as her other hand stroked back its golden hair.  “Are you lost?” 

All of a sudden, the dragon perked its head up.  It turned towards the door and, without pause, shot out.  Katara called after it, hearing it crashing through the hall as it ran.  

She ran after it, jumping over the fallen tables and knocked over metal vases as she caught sight of it half fly-half run outside.  

Just before she reached the doorway leading to the courtyard from where she came, she heard a voice and froze.

“There you are, Druk!”  The man’s voice laughed.  “Why are you so happy? Do you want a snack?” 

Katara peeked out the door.  She sucked in a sharp breath as she saw Druk circling and nuzzling a tall, pale man with long dark hair and mark over his face.  So there was someone else there. And the dragon was his...pet? 

“Druk.”  The man stopped running a yellow towel over his hair as Druk, as she figured the dragon’s name was, began nipping at his pants and pulling at him.  “Druk, stop that. You already ripped my last pair.”

Katara bit her lips.  Did Druk rip his shirt, too, because he wasn’t wearing one.  He seemed to be barefoot, only wearing those loose red pants....

She straightened up and darted back into the corridor.  Wait. 

Humid air.  

Jungle island.

Red tiled, red painted buildings.

_ Dragon _ .

Katara swallowed hard and looked back outside.  A man in red clothing now being pulled towards her by an excited dragon.  

“This is the  _ Fire Nation. _ ...” 

She could almost feel a small part of her die as the horrid realization made her grab the wall to steady herself.  The Fire Nation was the last place she wanted to be. Where did her navigation go wrong? 

“Druk, what has gotten into you?” 

The man’s voice was closer and Katara tensed.  She looked around the messy hall and ran towards the nearest door.  She jiggled the handle and swore. It was locked. 

The sounds of the dragon were approaching and Katara looked over her shoulder.  Was the dragon leading the man to her? 

“How could you, dragon?” Katara whispered under her breath as she turned and ran to the only open door she knew of: the bedroom.  

She shot in and looked around.  The wardrobe? She ran across the room and threw the doors open.  A bag, some clothes. Narrower than she thought. She looked down and curled her lip with distaste. 

“Ugh...” A pile of laundry.  

She abandoned her hiding place and looked to the bed.  If the dragon could fit underneath, she could, too. 

“Is someone there?” She heard a voice shout from the hall and her heart shot to her throat.  

They’d find her under the bed.  The treacherous dragon would probably drag her out.  She saw the window across the room. “That’ll do.”

She raced across the bedroom, no longer caring that her footsteps were audible.  Her presence was already know anyway. She threw the shutters open just as a voice called behind her.

“Hey!  Who are you?  What are you doing in my room!” 

She knew she should’ve just stopped, turned around, and explained herself.  She had nothing to hide, really. It was an accident she stumbled into the man’s house or compound or whatever and he was probably just as surprised as she was.  A rational conversation could clear everything up.

Instead, Katara dove out the window.  So much for asking for a place to stay for the night.  

She made it halfway across the courtyard when a ball of fire landed in front of her.  She skidded to a stop and whirled around, lifting her arms up. 

“Stop where you are!” the man said as he jumped off the steps of of the house.  He kicked a leg forward and sent another ball of fire at her. 

The bending master took over.  She held her hands up and deflected the fire with a swift stream of water before covering her hands and arms with it and moving into a fighting stance.  The man stopped in his tracks and held his arms out, mirroring her across the courtyard, ready to fight. 

“You want to fight, firebender?” she said.  “You don’t know who you’re dealing with.”

“I would if you’d tell me who you are,” he said.  His towel was lost and his hair fell around his face, straight, reaching past his shoulders but unkempt.  She could make out the mark on his face now: a burn mark across his left eye. “Who are you? What are you doing here?”

“I should ask you that same question!”  

“You’re the one breaking into my house!” 

He had her there and a heated flush began to climb up her face at the knowledge that she was in the wrong.  Still, he attacked her first. 

“I didn’t know it was your house.”

“So you just walked in?” 

“I came on shore this morning and was looking for a village,” Katara said.  Neither of them had broken stance. “I found this place.”

“And what were you doing in my bedroom?” He narrowed his eyes and Katara could only feel her face heating up further.  

“I heard something inside the house when I got here.  I thought it was someone, so I went to check and it turned out to be it!” She glanced past him, towards where the dragon was seated at the top of the steps, its tail swishing from side to side as it seemed to eye the both of them.  

“Fine, but why did you have to trash the hall?” 

She jerked her head back.  “Wait, a moment, I didn’t do anything.  The hall was like that when I arrived.” 

She watched his face go through numerous emotions.  First doubt, then a spark of realization, and finally irritation.  He looked over his shoulder. “Druk! What did we talk about?” 

At the sound of its name, the dragon perked up and launched itself off the stairs.  It landed on top of the man, knocking him down and licking his face. 

Katara lowered her arms and bent her water back into her water skin.  “Listen, I’m sorry for barging in. If you can just tell me where the nearest village is, I can be out of your hair.”  Druk lifted its head. It cocked it to the side, let out a little confused sound, and bounded over. Katara’s eyes widened.  “Wait! Stop!” 

“Druk, no!”  The dragon swept around her, coiling its long body around hers and nudging her head.  Across from her, the man pushed himself to his feet. “Druk, let her go!” The dragon snorted and uncoiled its body, but pushed her forward.  “Bad boy. Leave her alone!”

So it was a he.  Katara felt him continue to push her forward and she could only stumble ahead to keep from falling.  “Stop it! Dr...druk? Do something!” she said, looking over at the dragon’s owner.

“He has a mind of his own sometimes,” the man said, raising his arms to try to get the dragon’s attention.  “Druk! Druk, stop it! You’re going to hurt her.” 

A small whimper left the dragon and at once, he crawled away, back towards the man.  He lowered his head and Katara pursed her lips. 

“He wasn’t hurting me,” she said.  “I was just surprised.”

“Still, he’s bigger than he thinks.  He gets carried away,” the man said. He looked down at his dragon with a disapproving frown.  “Druk. Apologize.” 

She screamed internally as the little dragon lumbered over, head down and wings tight against his body as he stopped in front of her.  He lifted his head and she saw big, red eyes looking at her as if begging. Her hands clenched at her sides. Since when did dragons get puppy eyes?  It opened its jaws and let out a small yawn. 

“It’s okay!  I forgive you!” 

Katara almost didn’t notice the surprised look on the man’s face as she bent down and hugged the dragon, scratching his neck and petting his head.  “You’re a good dragon, aren’t you?” she said as he began to trill. He was scalie, but warm. His tail began to swish from side to side. “A good dragon!”  

She lifted her head and saw the man looking at her with crinkled eyes and she froze.  Right. The situation was not about dragon cuddles. 

She shot to her feet and let out a little cough as she looked away, sheepish.  The man scratched his head.

“Listen, I’m sorry for firing at you, but you must understand my caution.  I didn’t know who you were and you were running away.” 

“I admit, I panicked,” Katara said.  Druk was now siding beside her, nudging her hand for more pets, which she did without question.  “I’m sorry for just coming in. I did call out for someone, but no one answered.”

“I was out by the waterfall doing morning exercises,” he said.

She nodded, her eyes going down his body.  Now that she was closer, she could see his hair was still a bit wet and his pants were kind of damp.  The fabric still clung to his flat stomach and narrow hips. She could see the lean outline of his legs.  

“Yes, it shows.”  His eyes went wide and she felt another part of her die.  “I mean, I figured. No one was answering. I should’ve known someone was out.”

“Right....”  he said, shifting to the side.  “You said you shored here?” 

“On my canoe.”

“From the Southern Tribe?”  He furrowed his brows. “That’s at least a five day ship journey.”  
“Master Waterbender,” she said, lifting one hand.  “It only took me two, but I was trying to get to the Southern Air Nomad Territory.”  She looked around. “I don’t know where I got off course.” She looked back at him. “This isn’t it, is it?”

“You’re a few islands off.   Didn’t you see the volcano?” He pointed to his right and Katara followed.  At what seemed like the other end of the island, she could see faint smoke. “Air Nomad Territories in the south have dormant volcanoes.  This is Nanbu Island.” 

“Nanbu Island?”  

“The southernmost island of the Fire Nation.” 

She knew it and yet she wished she was wrong.  Katara tilted her head back and groaned. “How could I overshoot?” 

The man let out a heavy breath and rubbed the back of his neck.  “About that village....”

“Yes, where is the nearest one?”

“Three islands away.”  

“What.” 

“Nanbu used to be a military station a hundred years ago since it’s the southernmost island.  It was abandoned now, but the nearest inhabited villages are at least a day’s journey. If you go south, you’ll reach the Air Nomad territories, but the temple is further east of there.”

Katara let out a heavy sigh.  “Wonderful...I’m exhausted from bending my way to the  _ wrong _ island.  This is not going the way I planned.”  

“If you don’t mind me asking, why did you...uh...bend your way here?” 

She crossed her arms over her chest and shrugged.  “Just...family issues. Nothing criminal if that’s what you’re worried about.”  

“No, I’m sure it’s fine.  It’s just that I’ve never heard of anyone crossing a sea on their own.”

“Personal challenge,” Katara said.  “You know how it is. Someone tells you you can’t do it and so you decide to prove them wrong.”  She eyed him. Now that she thought about it, she didn’t know what he was doing in an abandoned military island.  “What about you? Are you here alone?”

He seemed to hesitate until Druk snorted and nudged her side for more pets.  She obliged and the man answered. 

“Family issues, too,” he said.  “We were having some disagreements about something and I just wanted to get away.  I used to come here to train with my cousin, so I guess I just automatically came here.” Druk puffed out some hot air.  “With Druk,” he added.

Katara nodded.  “Then, I’ll leave you alone.  My canoe’s on the beach down there.  Let me just have something to eat and I can be on my way.”  

The man nodded and she turned around.  She made it two steps before the back of her tunic was pulled.  Katara looked over her shoulder and saw the big, red eyes of Druk looking up at her as he bit the fur edged trim of her tunic and pulled again.  

“Druk.”  The man’s voice was low and disapproving.  “Let the nice lady go. She has places to be.” Druk whined and pulled back, stronger this time.  The man frowned. “I’m sorry about this. Druk! Come here!”

“It’s fine,” Katara said, turning around and stroking Druk behind one of his horns in an effort to calm him.  “He probably wants to play.” 

The dragon released her and looked back at the man.  He let out another snort and then looked at Katara, whining.  

“Okay, fine,” the man said. He looked at Katara.  “I’m about to have breakfast. Why don’t you join me?  I’m sure it’ll save the supplies you have for the rest of your journey.”

She couldn’t help but be taken aback. “Is that all right?”  Druk looked ecstatic. 

The man nodded as he turned around and headed to the main house.  “I did throw fire at you. And my dragon....” He cringed as Druk circled her.  “Seems to have taken a liking to you. If you don’t mind playing with him while I make breakfast, that would be great.”  

“I don’t mind.”

“Thanks,” he said.  “My name’s Zuko, by the way.” 

“Katara!”

He gave her a small nod.  “Nice to meet you.”

* * *

 

He was a fantastic cook.  He had fresh fruit prepared in a bowl, some porridge with bits of shredded meat.  Then there was the tea. She couldn’t remember the last time she had such excellent tea. 

“My uncle’s personal blend,” Zuko said as he sat across from her.  Under the shade of a large tree, on the other side of the house was a smaller courtyard with a large, decorative fountain.  Next to it, overlooking part of a stream was a small pavilion with a stone table that had a pai sho board built into it. 

She sat on a stone bench built along the railing surrounding the pavilion and Zuko sat across from her with a chair he brought out from one of the villas.  He placed the tea pot back on to its ceramic warmer as she took another sip.

“Is it a hobby or does he sell it?” 

“Hobby,” Zuko said.  “It’s what he always serves his guests.  I brought some with me before I left.”

“And where are you from?” Katara asked.  He moved his spoon over his bowl. His hair was tied back in a high ponytail.  He put on some pointy toed boots and a sleeveless vest tied at the waist. She took a sip and diverted her eyes.  He looked good in red, she had to admit. 

“The Caldera City,” he said. 

“It must be chaotic there,” Katara said.  “I heard the Crown Prince’s coronation is happening soon.”

A groan left Zuko’s mouth.  He scowled and shoved some food into his mouth.  He glared at the table. “It’s a painful, formal event that’s going to last a week.  The entire city will be crawling with guests and everyone will be parading around.” 

She had to keep herself from snickering at how utterly annoyed he looked.  “I take it you don’t look forward to it?”

He looked across the table at her with a dry look.  “How would you feel if you were forced to attend and made to practically perform in front of hundreds of nobles?”  

It struck a chord and Katara released a low breath.  “I’m sure it’s uncomfortable.”

“You don’t know the half of it.”

“I bet I do.”  

He paused and gave her a questioning look and she busied herself with another piece of fruit.  

“I don’t recall any events happening in the Tribes right now,” he said.  He narrowed his eyes. “Are you running away from something?”  
“What?”  She almost choked on her fruit.  She lifted a hand and hit her chest as she looked at him.  A small, round berry flew out of her mouth and he leaned to the side to avoid it.  Behind him, Druk snapped it up before it could hit the ground. Katara turned red. “Running away?  Why would I run away?”

“I don’t know, you tell me.”

She let out a nervous laugh.  “Why in the world would I run away?  What gives you that idea?”

“My family’s kind of important in the Fire Nation and as a child, I had to learn a lot about the other nations for future positions,” he said, raising a brow.  “I know the South is more progressive than the North and women have more freedoms there, but I don’t think they’d let a single woman canoe out by herself.”

“I practically grew up on the water,” Katara said, sitting straight up.  “And I’m a Waterbending Master, I’ll have you know.”

“Isn’t it still dangerous for one person to canoe out alone to another country’s territory.  That’s a long time at sea and it’s unforgiving.” 

He was right, again.  Katara chewed and swallowed the last of her fruit.  

She put her bowl down and took a deep breath.  “I’m not running away,” she said. “I’m just...waiting until the commotion dies down.”

“The commotion?”

“Yes.”

“What did you do?” 

She scoffed.  “I didn’t do anything!” she said, leaning across the table as she raised an affronted hand to her chest.  “If anything,  _ I’m _ the victim!  I was minding my own business, teaching my classes as normal, and suddenly I’m called to the lodge and told I that I was old enough now to contribute to the tribe - as if I wasn’t doing so already!”

Zuko nodded, seeming as if he were putting together the story in his mind.  “So they wanted to marry you off.”

Her face heated up once more and she could feel it at the tips of her ears.  “No, they didn’t want to marry me off!” 

This time, Zuko looked confused.  “I thought Water Tribe women married or got engaged early.  Since you’re...uh....” He hesitated once more and coughed. “Anyway, I thought they were telling you it was time to get married.”

Katara stared at him.  Her eyes began to narrow.  “Are you saying I’m old?” 

“What?  No!” He raised his hands at once as he shook his head from side to side.  “I didn’t say that!”

“You paused earlier.”

“But I didn’t say it!”

“So you were thinking it!”

“You’re not old!” Zuko was on his feet, ready to back away from the table.  “I was just told that Water Tribe women are married young, but you look about my age so....”  He seemed cringe at his own choice of words. 

Katara rolled her eyes.  She leaned back against the pavilion and crossed her arms.  “If you must know, I’m not married. I refused all the attempts and thought that by now, they’d leave me alone about it.”  

Zuko remained standing as Druk padded over to Katara and whined as he put his head on her lap.  She seemed to relax with the dragon and began to stroke his head. 

“But they didn’t?” Zuko asked, careful. 

Katara sighed and looked down at Druk.  “It was an unreasonable request,” she said.  “I thought my dad and the other elders would take my decision into consideration, so I was surprised that they accepted it without consulting with me.”

The chair scraped across from her as Zuko returned to his seat.  “What did they accept?”

“An offer from the Fire Lord.”  She didn’t see Zuko look up sharply or frown.  

“What did the Fire Lord offer?” 

She let out another heavy breath and met his eyes.  “The Southern Water Tribe needs access to the Fire Nation’s fishing grounds.  There was an algae bloom the last two seasons and our fish population is down.  There is a very real possibility that we’ll starve without immediate help,” she said lowering her eyes.  “I want to help my tribe, but...I just don’t know what they were thinking.” 

Zuko poured her some more tea.  “Did the Fire Lord offer to help?”

“He did.  And I’m sure to him, it’s nothing.”

“But...?”

Katara stopped petting Druk.  “But I don’t want to be treated like an object to be traded off.  Even if it’s temporarily.” 

Zuko stopped drinking his own tea.  He lowered his small, ceramic cup and frowned.  “What exactly did the Fire Lord offer?” 

“We’d get access to the Fire Nation fishing grounds bordering our waters for three years; until the fish population bounces back.  In return, he asked for a escort.”

Zuko seemed at a loss.  “For...him?”

She shook her head.  “For his nephew.” Zuko slammed his cup down.

“His nephew!?” She wasn’t sure what to make of his outburst.  He was suddenly on his feet. “What the...when did this happen?  I haven’t heard anything about it!” 

Katara watched him pace back and forth.  Druk didn’t seemed bothered at all. “I was told that his nephew, his brother’s son, was rejected by every noble daughter in the nation, but needs an escort to his cousin’s coronation.”  He let out a pained groan. “So he’s looking for one.” 

Zuko ran his hand down his face as he reached out and grabbed a pillar to steady himself.  “I cannot believe this.”

“Do you know something about that?” 

“No!” Zuko threw his arms in the air and looked at her.  “I didn’t know he was doing that!” He met her eyes and she saw a warm blush reach his cheeks.  He tore his eyes away and looked out past the pavilion. “An escort? He actually tried to get an escort!”

“I know,” Katara said.  “I can only imagine what’s wrong with his nephew that no one will escort him.”

“ _ Nothing _ is wrong with his nephew!” Zuko cried out, looking at her with an exasperated expression.  “His nephew is perfectly  _ fine  _ and capable of going to the coronation unescorted!”

“I would hope so,” Katara said.  “Apparently, the Fire Lord knows my grandfather, which is why he asked for me.  I guess he heard I was unmarried and around the same age, so he figured I’d make a good match.”

“How old are you?” Zuko asked.

“Eighteen.”

It looked like she hit him in the gut.  “You are around the same age....” He shook his head and continued to pace.  “But that doesn’t matter. How could he do this? And  _ without telling me _ !”

“You?”

“The nephew!”  Zuko said, whirling around.  “I mean, I bet his nephew doesn’t know.  He’d be humiliated!”

“I know.  I would be.” 

He stared at her.  “When exactly did this offer take place?”

“A few days ago,” she said.  “We received official approval of the request for fishing access with the condition just before I left.  My tribe didn’t even ask me.” She slumped down. “They didn’t even ask me, Zuko. They could’ve at least given me time to consider it.  Instead, I walked into the lodge and they announced I was headed to the Fire Nation on the messenger ship the next morning.” 

Zuko took a deep breath to try to calm himself.  “That’s not fair to you,” he said in a measured voice.  He looked at her and held out a hand. “It takes a few days to get here by normal means from the south, doesn’t it?”

“Yes.”

He seemed to nod.  “Go and get your things from your canoe.  You can bring Druk. He’s actually good at carrying things.”

Katara looked confused.  “Get my things?”

“You’re looking for a place to hide out until it all dies down, right?” he asked.  She nodded. “Then stay here. There’s plenty of rooms and villas.”

She perked up.  “Really? You’ll let me hide out here?” 

He gave her a nod as he headed towards the main house.  “No sense in sending you back out there. I’m sure by now your tribe knows you’re gone and is searching the waters.  Just hide here. I’m going to write a letter home.” 

“Why?” Katara asked as she stood up.  

“My family’s of some...importance,” Zuko said, his back to her.  “I think I can help you.” 

* * *

 

It didn’t take long to get her things.  Druk helped her pull her canoe further into shore and she hid it in the mangroves before dutifully carrying her things back to the villas.  

She found Zuko in the corridor, tossing out broken furniture and putting vases upright.  He sent a small glare at Druk before telling her to pick out any room in any villa; he’d go and get her some sheets.  

She picked a small one near the fountain where they had breakfast and put her things on the sparse bed before going in search of Zuko.  She decided not to go back to his bedroom and instead play with Druk in the main courtyard until he emerged. 

She followed him as he gave her a quick tour of his family’s ‘retreat compound’, as he called it.  It was used for training and he spent a lot of time there in preparation for his firebending mastery test.  

It turns out, he was dropped off by a ship two weeks earlier with supplies, Druk, and two messenger hawks.  Zuko tied a letter on to one in the aviary and let it fly off before going to fetch her sheets. 

“So you’re a firebending master?” she asked as he walked into her room with an armful of silk sheets and pillows.

“Yes.  It took me longer than normal.  My sister was one at fourteen.”

“That’s when I was ranked master,” she said, smiling.  He gave her a look over the bedding before he dumped them on the bed.  “I mean...wow, that’s young.”

“Yeah,” Zuko said.  “I did some traveling around the Earth Kingdom, so I didn’t get to do my test until last year.  Father wasn’t pleased, but at least he’s off my back about it now.” 

Katara nodded.  “So, you’re from a noble family?”

He walked past her to get to the door. “An old one, yes.  Go ahead and get settled. When you’re ready, come find me.  I’ll show you around the island.”

“What should we do for meals?  Do you have enough food for two people?” she asked.  

“The island provides,” Zuko said.  “Don’t worry about food. Another ship should be back soon, anyway, with more basics.”  

She nodded and let Druk curl up by her things a she prepared a place to sleep.  When she was done, she went to find him and he was burning the broken furniture. When it was done, they went on a hike.  

The island was beautiful and she was lost in its majesty as every winding path they took seemed to lead to a cliff side vista, a waterfall, or caves and outcroppings filled with the most vibrant flowers she’d ever seen.  

Druk followed them, occasionally trying to flap his wings and get off the ground.  Katara wondered if that was normal. 

“Is he still learning to fly?” she asked as they sat by a waterfall, eating fruit they picked up.  

Zuko looked at his dragon with a sad, wry smile.  “He’s supposed to know by now, but he hatched early and was smaller than he should’ve been.  My sister’s dragon is a year younger and is already flying, but Druk just can’t seem to get off the ground for more than a few paces at a time.”

Katara bit into a mangosteen, feeling pity for the adorable red serpent.  “Is everything all right with his development?” 

“He can breathe fire fine and is usually pretty obedient.”

“I meant physically.”  Katara said. She sat up on her knees and wiped her hands.  “Druk! Druk, come here!” 

Zuko leaned back against his arms.  “Druk!” The dragon, who managed to lift off the ground only to flutter back down walked towards them.  Katara reached to her pendent and uncapped it. A small, stream of water came out and wrapped around her hand.  Zuko furrowed his brows. “What’s that?”

“Water from the Spirit Oasis in the North,” Katara said as she Druk laid on his side before her, as if fully expecting a tummy rub.  Her hands began to glow as she held them, coated in water, over the dragon. 

“You’re a healer,” Zuko said, sounding surprised.  “I thought you were just a warrior.”

She looked over her shoulder and grinned.  “What? A lady can’t do both?”

He met her grin with a smirk of his own.  “A lady can do whatever she wants.” She looked back at Druk, hiding the russet tint on her cheeks.  

She moved her hands just above Druk, who seemed calm by the energy emitted from the water.  “There’s some blockage by his joints here...I think that’s what’s causing the problem.” 

Zuko moved closer to her.  “Is that why he’s not able to fly?”

“Was he hurt when he was little?” Katara said, closing her eyes as she held them over the dragon.  “It’s a pretty strong chi block.”

“Chi block?” Zuko frowned.  He let out a low growl. “I think I get it now.” As if to calm him, Druk leaned forward and licked his hand.  Zuko stroked his head. “Sorry, boy. I didn’t know.” 

“I should be able to fix it.  I just need to work at it for a little, if that’s okay.”

“You can do that?”

“Of course,” Katara said.  She opened her eyes and smiled.  “Didn’t I mention I was a master healer, too?  Best one in the Southern and Northern Tribes.” 

Zuko’s gold eyes met hers and she saw a soft, thoughtful smile reach his face.  “Well, Druk...,” he said as he continued to pet him, but kept his eyes on her. “Aren’t we a lucky pair.”  

* * *

 

“Katara!”  

She heard her name and lifted her drowsy head towards the sound of the voice.  She felt her bed move as Druk shifted and yawned, then jumped off the foot of her bed to get to the door.  

“Katara, are you going to eat?” 

Part of her wanted to say no or ask to leave out the food so she could continue sleeping.  She didn’t know how tired her body was from days on the water and an entire afternoon of exploring the island the day before.  However, now she felt it. 

A whimpering sound came from Druk as he scratched at the door until his claw got the latch and he managed to pull it open.  He slipped out and Katara debated what she wanted more: sleep or food?

A few moments later, she trudged out into the garden and made her way up the steps to the pavilion where she could smell breakfast waiting.  

Zuko looked up from where he was reading a small scroll and lowered the tea cup from his mouth.  “Are you all right?”

“Tired.”  She eyed him seated on one of the benches, long legs stretched out in front of him as he reclined and eyed her back.  His hair was neat and pulled back into a top knot and he wore what looked like a different sleeveless vest from the day before.  He looked awake and ready for whatever it was he did in the mornings. 

Firebenders really did get up with the sun.  She was in her usual pants and tunic and wearing slippers she found in the room.  Her hair was braided, but other than that, she doubted she looked ready for the day.

He motioned to the bench across from him.  “Have a seat. If you’re not up to breakfast, I can just leave some food in the kitchen for you.”

She sat down, yawning.  “I’m fine. I wanted to look around the island a bit more today and work on Druk’s blockage.”

“About that,” Zuko said.  “How much should I pay you for your help?”

“Pay me?” She couldn’t help but feel a bit insulted.  “I offered to do it for free. Besides, you’re letting me stay here....”  She trailed off. “Wait, are you charging me for lodging?” She should’ve known.

Zuko shook his head and returned to the small scroll in his hand.  “No, it’s no trouble. Besides, I feel somewhat at fault. You’re here because of the Fire Nation.”  

Katara relaxed and reached for her bowl of fruit.  “Then it’s an exchange. You let me stay here and I’ll work on Druk’s blockage.” 

“Sounds good.”

“What else do you do here, anyway?” 

“Meditate.  Train,” Zuko said.  He paused and looked ahead of him.  “That’s kind of it. Sometimes, I just want to get away and this island is an nice break.”  

“Hmm....” Katara pursed her lips.  “And I have free reign?”

“You’re welcomed to look around, although Druk may follow you.”  

Katara looked towards the dragon who still had food smeared across his mouth from his large feeding trough.  Katara grinned. “He’s cute. I don’t mind.” 

“You say that now, but when he’s leading you into some cave and you get stuck, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” 

Katara snorted.  “I’m not an idiot.  I’m not going to let a dragon drag me all over the island.”  

* * *

 

She let a dragon drag her all over the island and as Katara sat on some rocks by a small river, catching her breath, she recalled what she told Zuko with the utmost confidence that morning.  

“He doesn’t have to know,” she said in a low voice as she looked towards the banks of the river, where Druk was trying to catch frog fish.  She shook her head. At least Druk didn’t lead her into a cave. 

A small grumble came from her stomach and Katara placed her hand over it.  She looked around, trying to get her bearings and figure out what direction the villas were in.  There should’ve been some leftovers from breakfast and she still had jerky to eat. 

“Druk,” Katara said as she stood up, facing one direction.  She could see a footpath worn into the dirt a few paces away; that must’ve gone back to the villa.  “Let’s get back and get something to eat.” 

He let out a huff and began to walk in the opposite direction.  Katara furrowed her brows. Where they downstream from the villas?  She was sure they had gone upstream. 

“Well, he goes all over the island, so I guess he knows.”  Katara followed. Every so often, Druk would stop ahead of her and look back to make sure she was there.  “I’m coming, I’m coming,” she told him. 

The sound of rushing water grew louder.  She didn’t remember being able to hear such noise from the villas.

She heard a gush of air and could feel the temperature grow slightly warmer as a warm breeze seemed to sweep past her.  

Her heart stopped.  She went too far and went up the volcano, didn’t she?  

“Druk, where have you taken us?” she hissed at the dragon who didn’t seem to stop.  She trudged forward to try to get him. She looked up at the thick canopy and frowned; she couldn’t see any smoke from the volcano, but what else could’ve caused the rise in heat and make those noises?

She knelt down beside where Druk seated himself and grabbed on to him.  She opened her mouth to admonish him for leading her spirits only knew where when she saw the source of the heat.  

Precariously balanced on wet rocks below a waterfall, Zuko was practicing his forms.  His eyes were clothes and she could tell he was controlling his breathing as water splashed around him.  Fire burst around in front of him as he moved, careful not to slip and remain upright. 

That answered her question about the heat.  

Katara lifted her hand and tugged on the collar of her tunic.  Zuko was a good firebender and she could tell he was a master. His foundational work was solid; excellent muscle control and balance.  He was fully concentrated. If he was like her, he was envisioning the movements before running through a form. 

She curled in her lips as she watched him go through a set, bending fire in all directions before ending on the other side of the river, on some other small, slippery rock without a hint of strain.  

A small huff came beside her and she looked over at Druk.  

“What?” she said in a low whisper.  “I can’t admire the man? He’s a good bender.”  Druk huffed some hot air once more and Katara flushed.  “Did you lead me here to spy on him?” The dragon nudged her and she rolled her eyes.  “He’s not bad, Druk, but I’ve seen better.” 

“Have you?”  Her heart stopped, her eyes still on Druk as a voice cut through their one-sided conversation.  “I didn’t know you were such an expert in firebending.”

Katara turned her head towards the waterfall.  Zuko was frowning, arms crossed over his broad, shirtless chest.  Wonderful. She found herself on an island with a kind and generous firebender who also happened to be hot.  Both in the literal sense and aesthetically. 

Was this some sort of cosmic joke?   Did the universe find it funny to set her up like a bad Earth Kingdom romance novel?  She flees home to avoid having to deal with some Fire Nation prince and instead lands on an island with some Fire Nation nobleman.  

She looked at Druk.  Was the dragon part of the universe’s conspiracy?  

She took a deep breath to calm herself.  Katara stood up and straightened her tunic, all while trying to ignore the flood of color on her face.  

Zuko seemed waiting for her answer and as she looked at him, her heart only quickened.  Once more, the rational part of her brain that told her to calmly explain that as a bending master herself, he was one of the best she’d seen.  

Instead, she raised her arms and the water running from the falls diverted.  The roar faltered as she bent the water over the rocks and swept Zuko off. 

He shot out of the water, steam coming off his skin as his face reddened.  “What are you doing!?” 

Katara kicked off her shoes and ran towards the edge of the water.  “Sneak attack!” 

She watched his eyes widened as she bent water towards him.  He yelled as he jumped to the side and deflected, then went on the offensive.  

“What happened to exploring the island this morning?” he shouted as he jumped and sent a wave of fire at her.

Katara blocked with a wall of water.  “It got boring! Thought you could use some help practicing!”

“So, you want to fight, waterbender?  You got it!”

She could see something crackling at his fingers and her heart quickened.  She’d heard about that, but never seen it. 

Nor did she want to experience it.  She bent herself up, over the top of the waterfall before Zuko could unleash some lighting.  

She heard him calling to her from below and turned around.  She lifted her arms as she heard him coming from the bottom.  A dome of ice was built around her to shield herself, but was a clear open target for him.

Through the ice, she could see him jump on to the top of the waterfall, having used firebending to help lift him up.  

“Really?  That’s where you’re going to hide?” she heard him say.  He sounded as if he were disappointed in her and expected more.  

_ Well, he’s going to get more. _

She thickened the wall in front of her and then ducked down.  The water in the center of the river was waist deep. She dove down and bent her way out of her dome, leaving it behind as she let the water carry her body closer to the unsuspecting firebender.  

Katara saw the lightning gathering at his hands and as she passed him, saw him release it at her dome.  It shattered at once.

* * *

 

It wasn’t supposed to explode like that.  Zuko trained with waterbenders in the past.  Experience told him a master should’ve been able to keep at least part of the ice as a shield.  Yet, as the pieces of ice and shards settled, there was no one there. 

His heart stopped when she didn’t come out.  

“Katara?” The smug smile from his lips fell as he craned his neck.  He looked around the area. Perhaps the dome was a decoy and she ran into the jungle.  “Katara, where are you?” 

He didn’t receive an answer and his arms lowered.  

“Okay, let’s call it a draw,” he said.  “Come on out!” 

Still no answer.  He paused to listen for any movements, but everything was drowned out by the sound of the rushing water.  

“Kata-”

“Gotcha!”  He felt cool water splash his back and he whirled around.  His eyes went wide as his back feet began to slip. His arms flew out to his side and he yelled.  “Zuko!”

Katara’s beautiful blue eyes were the last thing he saw before he fell back.  The light blue sky above him transfixed him before the realization that he was falling over the edge of the waterfall got him.  

He blinked.  He needed to bend.  He needed to propel himself upwards and soften the fall into the water below.  

Before he could order his body to do so, he was enveloped in water.  Warm hands ran up his arms, going around him he saw dark hair cover his vision just before they became submerged in the pool below the falls.  

“Sorry!”  They broke the surface of the water, with Katara still grabbing onto him looking apologetic.  “I didn’t think I’d surprise you that much. Are you all right?” 

He swallowed.  Her hair had come undone and was pasted to her head.  He could smell the scent of her soap as they bobbed in the water as a small voice told him not to stare.  

“Yeah...yeah, I’m fine....”  He was out of breath, but he was sure it wasn’t because of the bending.  

Her eyes lingered on his.  He could still feel her warm skin against his arms and chest.  

Uncle Iroh really knew how to pick them....

“Zuko?” Katara moved closer.  He knew she was looking at him, studying his face, to see if he was hurt, but all he could do was fight down the heated blush covering his body.   “ _ Are you all right _ ?  I didn’t think you’d slip.” 

He lifted a hand and put in it on her face.  She blinked as she was pushed away. “Next time, let’s put up some guidelines.”   _ Oh, he was a smooth one _ .  Just like Lu Ten said.  “No sneak attacks.”

“Okay.” Her voice was muffled by his hand and he pulled it away.  She looked embarrassed as she rubbed her nose. “This wasn’t a draw by the way.  I won.”

“No, it was a draw.”

“I clearly won.”  He watched her swim to the edge of the river, where Druk was waiting.  “You fell for the ice dome.”

“You couldn’t beat the lightning, so you fled.  It was a draw,” he said as he swam after her. 

He trudged on to shore as Katara bent the water off her.  “It wasn’t over when I moved,” she said, confident. She looked at him with a smug look.  “But I’ll give you a rematch. Just so we can prove I’m a better bender.”

He jerked his head back.  Did she just challenge him?  He narrowed his eyes, trying not to look too pleased with the challenge.  “You know what, fine. I’ll even give you an advantage.”

She laughed.  “An advantage?  What? Are you going to tie my hands behind my back and blindfold me?” 

That was both a welcomed image and not the image he wanted to see in his head. Zuko tilted his head back, trying to push the image out.  Maybe he should’ve listened to his cousin and started seeing more noble daughters instead of bending. 

“How about tonight on the beach?  You’ll get moonlight and a good source of water.”  

The look of absolute delight and confidence on her face at the sound of his challenge made him want to back up into the cool water behind him.  

“Oh, you have no idea what you’re getting yourself into.  You’re on, Zuko.” 

* * *

 

As he laid on the sand, wet and out of breath, he admitted to himself that he may have made a mistake.  Sure, he was confident in his abilities, but he didn’t know the extent of hers. He should’ve put together her ability with her age of mastery.  That was ignorance that cost him.

“Well.” Katara appeared above him, her hair just as disheveled as his.  “I think it’s safe to say I won.”

“This time.”  

She raised a brow.  “Still refusing to accept defeat, huh?” 

“This isn’t defeat.”  It was. “I’m just resting.”  She rolled her eyes and sat down next to him.  She called Druk over from where he was flying low, getting a handle on the ability.  Zuko followed her eyes to the dragon. “Thanks again for helping him.”

“I told you, it’s nothing,” she said as Druk skidded to a landing beside her and then rolled on to her lap.  “How do you get a dragon, anyway?”

Zuko hesitated.  Druk was given to him by his Uncle when he turned sixteen.  Druk was just an egg then. The dragons in the Caldera didn’t have any eggs the last few years before he turned sixteen, so Druk came from elsewhere.  Uncle Iroh didn’t say where, he just said “somewhere very special”.

His sister’s dragon, also gifted to her at sixteen, was from a breeding pair in the city.  Of course the parentage was top notch and his father said it was almost as if the pedigreed dragons were waiting to give Azula their egg.  

Azula’s dragon was blue and slender and quick to fly and spout fire on command.  Druk liked to swim and join his mother on walks in the garden. But, Zuko loved him.  

“Dragons are a gift from the Fire Lord,” Zuko said.  Katara looked surprised and he kept his eyes diverted, instead opting to look at Druk resting his head on Katara’s lap.  “I got his egg when I was sixteen. He’s not a Caldera dragon, so my mother was worried he’d be more difficult to train.”

“Difficult doesn’t always mean bad,” Katara said.  “He comes when you call him.”  
“Only if he likes you.”  She giggled and he smiled a bit.  “You look like you’re used to animals.  Do you have...I don’t know...like a koala otter at home?” 

“Koala otters aren’t house pets,” Katara said, her fingers still stroking Druk as the dragon seemed to close his eyes.  “We have a leopard bear cat. Actually, she’s my brother’s. He’s getting married soon, so I’m not sure if he’s going to bring Nuka with him to his new house.”

“You’ll miss her if she goes?”

“Yeah,” Katara said.  “Mom will probably want to get another one if Nuka goes.  Nuka is her third child.” Zuko chuckled. 

“If you don’t mind me asking,” he said as he looked towards her.  “And I know we’ve only known each other for a day, but...why aren’t you married?”

She looked taken aback.  “Me?”

He nodded.  “You’re a master waterbender.  That’s already a revered position.”

Her shoulders rose and fell with a heavy breath.  “I didn’t want to get married.”

“Ever?”

Katara shrugged.  She looked over at him, as if second guessing her decision.  Finally, she exhaled and nodded. 

“Okay, at thirteen, families begin to look for husbands for their daughters, right?  I was trying to become the youngest female waterbending master at the time, so my grandfather and father decided to let me get my master rank first.  Everything went perfectly, but other families began to ask mine. My grandfather, who is a step-grandfather actually, is from the Northern Tribe. You know they’re a bit more...traditional.”

Zuko nodded.  “Right. I heard that even now, female warriors are rare.”

“There are a lot of strong waterbending families there and they thought I’d make a great addition being this gifted waterbending master from a chieftain's family.” 

“Oh, so you’re a princess.”

“We don’t use that term in the south,” Katara said, quick.  Zuko bit his lip. “Anyway, when I was fifteen, I went on this canoe trip with my dad, grandfather, brother, and some visiting Northern families.  Surprise! It was for introductions. I was so upset, I nearly froze an entire Air Territory beach. I got into an argument with my dad and grandfather and told them I’d never marry.”  She slumped forward. “I was caught up in the moment.”

Zuko tilted his head to the side.  “Then...does this mean you want to get married?” 

“No.  Yes.” Katara ran a hand through her hair.  “I don’t know! I just don’t want to be forced into something I don’t want to do.  That’s why I left in the first place!”

“Why didn’t you just tell them no and have them pick another person?” Zuko asked.  Even as he said it, he couldn’t help but think he’d do the same. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d lost his temper and sulked off to an isolated island.  

“I tried,” Katara said.  “I said there were others, but Fire Lord Iroh specifically asked for me.”

He knew it.  

Zuko sat up, sighing as he drew his knees to his chest.  “Because of the close age?” 

“I don’t know.”

He wasn’t sure if it was all right to feel disappointed.  “You really don’t want to escort his nephew, do you?”

Katara shook her head.  “It’s not about that, Zuko.  The prince is irrelevant.” 

“Is he?”

“Yes.  The point is, my tribe agreed to a deal concerning me without asking me.  I know we’re in a dire situation and I want to help, I really do.” She lowered her head.  “But I don’t want to be treated like a pawn without any say in it.” 

Zuko didn’t know what to do.  How could his uncle demand such a thing?  

“I’m sorry.”  He put a hand on her shoulder and met her eyes.  “They should’ve have done that and you shouldn’t be put in such a position.  You’re not a pawn.” 

The corners of her lips rose a little and she put her hand on his.  “Thanks, Zuko.” 

She was warm.  

He took a deep breath and offered her a smile.  “I’ll write to the Fire Lord in the morning.” Again, he decided.  “And ask him to retract the offer.”

“That’s kind of you, but that doesn’t solve the fishing crisis-”

“And to just give temporary permits to your fishmen.  Perhaps with a small charge or lower export taxes,” Zuko said.  There were other ways. He didn’t spend a quarter of his life traveling to not consider other ways.  “Something that doesn’t involve you.” 

She slowly moved to turn her body towards him.  “Can you do that?” 

“I have some weight of my own I can leverage,” Zuko said.  “I guess the prince will have to go without escort.” 

Katara giggled once more.  “I find it unlikely that a prince can’t find an escort on his own.”

“That’s what I’m saying!” Zuko said, earning him another light laugh.  “But no one seems to give him a chance.”

“I take it you know him?”

“I’m a bit familiar, yes.” 

She grinned as she leaned forward, amusement lacing her voice.  “And what’s he like?”

He met her eyes, admiring how they shined in the moonlight.  He felt himself smile. “Capable. Likes animals.”

“If that’s the best you can say about him, maybe I did make the right decision running off.”  Katara laughed and Zuko rolled his eyes. 

“Thanks, Katara.”  

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” she said.  She tilted her head to the side. “But I really don’t know anything about him.  For all I know, he’s a giant weirdo. I mean, what does it say about you if your uncle has to coerce an entire nation just to get someone to escort you to your cousin’s coronation?”

He was sitting right there and all he could do was bring his lips into a tight line to keep from blurting out something to defend himself.  “He’s a good guy, you know. I think you’d like him if you got to know him.”

“Unlikely chance of that happening,” Katara said.  She stretched out her legs in the sand in front of her.  “Can I ask you a question?”

“It’s only fair.”  

She squinted her eyes and brought her hand up to her left eye.  He knew what she was going to ask. As she opened her mouth, he cut her off.

“There was an accident with my father,” he said, looking down.  “We were sparing. Azula, my sister, was far ahead of me and my father was determined that both his children would become firebending masters young.  He was training with me...it got too heated....”

He saw her lips turn downwards.  “Your father burned you?” 

Zuko released another low breath.  “It was an accident and the healers could only do so much.  It’s a miracle I’m still able to see with this eye.” 

“Zuko....”

He held out his hands, as if to calm her.  “My father was horrified and I know he’s regretful, but the damage is done.  I’ll always have this scar.” His fingertips brushed the familiar hard, wrinkled tissue.  Somedays, he forgot it was there. Otherdays, he was far too aware of it. 

“Do you want me to try?” He looked back at Katara.  She held the small vial of water from the Spirit Oasis in one hand while the other looked ready to bend it out.  Some other time, he might’ve said yes; get rid of the thing on his face that always made people stare and whisper.  

He reached across and put her hand down.  “I can still see. That’s what matters.” He could  see the concern on her face and felt his chest tighten.  “I’m fine, Katara.” 

“It doesn’t hurt?” 

“Not for a while.”  Her shoulders relaxed and he removed his hand from hers.  He sat next to her and looked out at the ocean. “It’s just a scar, though, I do get stares and no one is exactly lining up to, you know...date me or anything.”  

“Well...then, they’re missing out.”  He turned towards her and found her eyes fixed to the sea, as if refusing to look at him.  He could make out the faint warm, rust on her cheeks and how her hands gripped her lap. 

He looked back at the water.  “You think so?”

“Yes.”  Her answer was immediate and it took everything in him not to smile.  

He leaned towards her and gave her a little nudge with his shoulder.  “Thanks, Katara.” 

He felt her nudge him back and he caught the tiny smile on her lips.  “You’re welcome, Zuko.”

* * *

 

“I think he’ll be flying long distances in no time,” Katara said as she had her breakfast with Zuko by the fountain.  He sat on the bench next to her, his legs on it as he leaned on the pillar between them. It was a routine the last five days since she’s been there.  A relaxing breakfast that Zuko would make, including that yummy tea. 

Then she’d explore the island with Druk to get her mind off of what awaited her when she got back to the Southern Water Tribe.  She’d then follow Druk to where Zuko was practicing firebending with some fruit. They’d sit and eat, chat about their families and bending as Druk practiced flying. 

They’d then practice her waterbending against his firebending.  After she swept him out to sea with an attack taking water from the beach, it was deemed unfair to spar so close to the ocean, so they moved to the courtyard of the compound, which she found out was used for sparring.

They’d practice until they got tired, then they went to the kitchen to make dinner.  He could cook dinner, too, she learned. It was a result of his travels outside of the Fire Nation.  She washed the dishes afterwards. 

Katara was almost certain he invited her for a moonlight walk on the beach to talk to her more under the guise of giving Druk more time to fly around, but didn’t want to say so.  She simply enjoyed his company. After all, there were worst things to do at night then long walks on the beach with a tall and handsome Fire Nation nobleman who made her laugh. 

Relaxed by the routine, Katara began to dread returning and tried not to think about it when she was with Zuko.

She craned her neck outside the pavilion to watch the red serpent chasing sea birds above them.  Druk had caught some recently, so she was sure the birds weren't happy. 

“He hasn’t come down all morning.”

“It’s the first time he’s gotten up that high, I’m sure he’s just enjoying himself,” Zuko said as he leaned back against the pavilion column.  “He’s been flying whenever he could. Usually, he sleeps by my bed, but he hasn’t been there recently.”

Katara looked up from her meat bun.  “Oh...,” she said. “Druk’s been sleeping on my bed.” 

“What?” Zuko frowned.  “I spent the last two nights looking for him and thought he was just flying around since he was here in the morning.”

“Sorry, I should’ve told you.”  

Zuko sighed.  “I was almost worried he’d leave me.” 

Katara smiled and reached across to where he sat, on the other side of the column from him, to touch his hand.  “He won’t leave you, Zuko. He loves you.” 

His face reddened and Katara snatched her hand back, looking away as her face heated up.  She was talking about the dragon. The  _ dragon  _ loved Zuko. 

“Thanks, Katara.”  She closed her eyes at the sound of his voice and leaned back against the column.  

Maybe she didn’t feel the same way as the dragon, but she certainly liked Zuko.  Maybe it was the distance or the fact that they were around each other for so long, but she admitted to herself that being around him was...pleasant.  And lately, her stomach was jumping at the sight of him. Maybe pleasant was an understatement.

Where all that stood in the grand scheme of things, she didn’t know, but she wouldn't be against if it Zuko liked her back.  Maybe he’d give her a sign? Flowers? Hold her hand? Confess something on their moonlight walks? 

“What’s that?” Zuko was on his feet and she snapped out of her fantasies to look at him.  She stood up and followed his gaze outside. Druk was circling something in the distance. 

Katara squinted.  “Is that a flying bison?” 

“They usually don’t come out this far,” he said, stepping out of the pavilion.  He narrowed his eyes. “There’s someone on it.” 

Katara was outside in a heartbeat.  She’d almost forgotten part of her plan.  “The Avatar?” 

“It may be.”  Zuko waved a hand for her to follow him.  She trailed after him as they rounded the villa to get to the front of the courtyard.  

The massive beast seemed to float down from the sky, yawning and huffing as it landed with a small cloud of uplifted dirt.  

“Avatar Aang!”  They both brought their fists to their hands and bowed their heads as the aging Avatar hopped off the bison’s saddle and landed effortlessly beside it.  

“Now, now, you two,” Aang said, grinning from ear to ear as he approached them.  His bright orange and yellow clothes seemed to reflect his relaxed, happy air about him.  “No need to be so formal.” The two straightened up and Aang returned their gesture. 

“Would you like to come in for some tea, Avatar?” Zuko asked.  “I have some of my uncle’s blend.”

“Oh!  The good stuff.” Aang beamed.  “Sounds good, Zuko. I’d love a cup.  Do you mind readying it for me? I didn’t think I’d see Master Katara here.”  She gulped. He knew.... “I’d like to catch up.” 

Zuko glanced from the old Avatar to her and gave a small nod.  “It won’t take too long. Please make your way to the pavilion.  I’ll bring out the tea in a bit.” 

Avatar Aang gave him a nod and allowed Zuko to rush off to the house.  Katara remained standing stiff in front of him and he raised his brow. “Master Katara.  I just received word from your father in the South....”  
She winced.  “I can explain.”

He held out one hand towards the pavilion courtyard.  “Then, I’m all ears.” 

Katara looked down and fell into step beside him.  Her steps were slow and steady as she recounted her situation to a man who seemed to already know why she was there.  As they sat down in the pavilion, Aang rested his staff against the side.

“I know I may have acted in haste....”

“Oh, you definitely acted in haste,” Aang said, making her cringe.  “But...it was with good reason. I was surprised myself to find out that Lord Iroh has asked such a thing of you.” 

“You thought it was strange, too, right?” Katara asked, her hands slamming on the table as she leaned forward.  “It’s such a ridiculous request!”

Aang held up his hands.  “It may be; however, its consequences aren’t.”  He met her eyes with serious ones. “Master Katara, it is well known that you contribute much to your tribe.  Since you were a child, you’ve brought pride to your family and always shown such a level headedness I could’ve used when I was your age.”  

She smiled a bit, but readied herself. 

“But to run off knowing what was on the line for your tribe...that’s unlike you.” 

Katara closed her eyes.  “I won’t be used as a pawn without my consent.”  

“And I agree.  It was wrong of them to accept so easily without seeking your thoughts.  However, was running away the answer?” She curled her lips inwards, her eyes flickering back to the main house.  Despite her enjoyment on the island, she knew she was being reckless.

“I didn’t know what else to do,” she said.  “I had hoped to buy myself some time. Perhaps find you and have you propose an alternate solution.”  

“I can, if necessary.  Mediating between nations is what an Avatar does, after all.  Trying to coax back a chief’s daughter...not so much.” 

She lowered her eyes.  “I’m sorry for having you come out to find me.”

“I wasn’t looking for you,” Aang said.  “I came because of him.” He looked back towards the main house and Katara furrowed her brows.

“Zuko?”

“His relative is concerned for him and I came at her request, but it seems I have nothing to worry about,” Aang said.  “Zuko isn’t nearly as upset as they made him out to be. I suppose it makes sense now.”

Katara gave him a questioning look, but Aang continued on.  “However, I wonder how you’ll deal with your tribe when you return.  You are returning, aren’t you?”

“Of course I am.”

“When?”  

She went quiet.  She knew she couldn’t stay on the island forever.  She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she exhaled.  “Soon. I dread facing my grandfather. He’ll be so upset, he’ll probably force me to the Fire Nation.”

“But you’re already here.”

“You know what I mean, Avatar,” Katara said, giving him a tired look.  Aang smiled and chuckled. 

“I was on my way to your tribe when I received a message about your disappearance.  If you are willing to return with me and discuss the issue with your tribesmen, I’ll cover for you.” 

She raised a brow.  “Cover for me?” 

“I can say I found you on an island with a busted canoe,” Aang said, looking proud of himself.  “It’s not exactly a lie....”

“It is a lie, Avatar.”

“It won’t be,” he assured her.  “All I ask is that you consider the Fire Lord’s request.”  

She gasped, unable to hide her offended expression.  “What do you mean I have to consider the request? You don’t mean you want me to go, do you?”

“They were wrong to make the decision regarding you without you, but you left in anger and frustration without considering the consequences of your action.  Consequences that affect your entire tribe. Therefore, I think it is only right that you now have a chance to weigh the request. So tell me, Master Katara. What is your opinion on the matter?”  

* * *

 

Zuko couldn’t help but notice how quiet she was that afternoon.  Whatever Avatar Aang told her drew her into her own little world.  She didn’t take up Aang’s offer to practice bending with him, as Zuko did.  

She ate little, even after he presented her with fried fish he was sure she’d like.  Concerned, he caved and asked Avatar Aang why Katara seemed so listless. 

“The consequences of her actions has caught up with her,” Aang said as he fed his pet lemur.  “What she decides now will determine much.” 

It didn’t take much to figure out it was about his uncle’s request. 

“Avatar, I’ve written to Uncle to ask him to retract the offer.  I’m willing to work on any negotiations to allow her tribe Fire Nation fishing access if he simply retracts the offer.”

“Yes, so I’ve been told,” Aang said, looking up with a small smile.  “He didn’t mean to upset you, Zuko. You know that.”

“Well, he did. I can’t imagine what he was thinking not only for me, but getting Katara dragged into this.”

“He has his reasons.  Your uncle loves you like his own, Zuko.  He just wants you to be happy.” 

He ran his hand down his face.  He knew that, but it still wasn’t comforting to know that his family thought he needed major assistance to find someone to even escort him.  At the very least, he was sure that he could talk his uncle into retracting the offer and leaving Katara alone.

“It’s not fair to her.”

“Then why don’t you tell her the truth?” Aang asked, calm as he sipped some tea.  Zuko froze. “That you’re the prince Lord Iroh was trying to find an escort for. I don’t know why you didn’t tell her already.  Wouldn’t that be the easiest solution? She’d know who she would be escorting - you.” Aang then threw him a wink and he groaned.  “And she’d be more willing to accept the help in return for escorting you.”

“That’s irrelevant,” Zuko said.  “Who I am doesn’t matter. What matters is Katara’s consent and involvement in the tribe.”  

Aang nodded.  “That’s true, but I disagree with the earlier matter.  Who you are does matter, Zuko.”

“That I’m the pathetic prince who can’t get an escort on his own?”

“That you’re her friend.” 

Aang volunteered to wash the dishes after dinner, despite both his and Katara’s objections.  Instead, he told them to relax. Besides, he needed to know Katara’s decision by morning. The reminder made her quiet and Zuko watched her wander off with Druk floating behind her.  

He found them on the beach.  Katara was bending water to throw coconuts into the air for Druk to light on fire.  It was a strange sight to see her walking somber down the beach with burning coconuts coming down from the sky and splashing into the ocean.  Zuko remained at a distance, watching her until she finally sat down on the beach and sprawled out on her back. 

Druk, realizing his target practice was over, snaked down beside her and curled into a coil at her side.  

Zuko didn’t realize he was walking towards them until he stood above her.  She opened an eye and he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Erm...you...want to...talk about it?” 

She closed her eye and continued to lay on the pale sand.  “They were wrong, but I shouldn’t have just run away. I’m not a child.  I’m a member of the tribe and I should act like it.” 

He could hear the exasperation in her voice and knelt down, taking a seat on her other side.  

“So, I guess you’re going back?” 

“I had to sooner or later,” she said.  “At least with Avatar Aang, all the attention won’t be on me and he’ll be able to soothe things out.”  

“Give it some time.  I’m sure the Fire Lord will change is mind and different arrangements can be made.”

“We don’t have a lot of time, Zuko.  We need fish to eat.”

He frowned.  “Is it that bad?” 

“It may be why everyone agreed so quickly,” she said.  She opened her eyes and gave him a small smile. “It’s just one week.  Maybe the prince won’t be so bad. And it’ll be a nice change of scenery.”  

Zuko lowered his head.  “You should have a choice in the matter.”

Beside him, she pushed herself up.  “I made my choice, Zuko.” 

“That’s not a-”  His eyes went wide as her hands cupped either side of his face and pulled him towards her.  Her eyes were shut and her lips were soft. He closed his eyes. She tasted like the mangoes they had for dessert; sweet. 

A cool ocean breeze swept between them as she released her hold on him and pulled away.  He opened his eyes and saw her look down, that russet flush across her cheeks. 

“I made my choice.”  

His pale hands stroked the side of her face, urging her closer as he leaned down and met her lips once more.  As he felt the warmth of her skin against his, he felt her hand rest against his chest. He was certain she could feel the rapid beating of his heart as he kissed her.  

They parted, his hands shaking just a bit as he took in a shallow breath. 

“Katara, about the prince-”

“I really enjoyed my time here.”  She cut him off, meeting his eyes with hopeful ones as she continued to talk.  “I was really lucky to land on the island and meet you and Druk,” she said as she looked down and stroked the dragon’s head by her lap.  “Really lucky....” 

He felt his chest ache as she pulled away, his hand slipping down her arm as she curled her legs beneath her.  “Katara....”

“I need to talk to the Avatar,” she said, keeping her eyes away as she rose to her feet.  “If we leave tomorrow on his bison, we should reach the tribe in a day or so.” 

“Katara, wait.”  Zuko pushed himself to his feet, scrambling to keep up with her as she slowed to a stop and turned around.  “I’d like to see you again...if that’s okay?” 

She gave him a weak smile.  “I’m not sure I can come back to the island after just leaving-”

“Then at the capital,” Zuko said.  “I’ll see you there.” 

She looked both happy to hear his words and sad.  

“I’d like that,” she said.  “I hope we’ll meet.” She turned around and continued towards the footpath that led up to the villas.  Zuko remained standing on the beach, wondering why he didn’t just tell her. 

He felt something nudge his arm and he looked towards the dragon sitting up beside him.  Druk wrinkled his muzzle and snorted. 

“Yeah, I know,” Zuko said with a roll of his eyes.  He sighed and shook his head, watching her disappear.  “I guess...we can just surprise her.” 

* * *

 

“So what are we going to tell them?” Katara asked.  Zuko finished pulling her shored canoe on to the beach, where his bison was saddled and waiting to have it tied on.  

“That you were stranded and trying to fix your canoe with limited supplies,” the Avatar said with a pleased smile.  

Zuko and Katara both looked at the canoe.  It was in perfect condition. “I don’t think they’re going to believe that,” Zuko said in a droll voice.

Aang stomped his foot on the ground and the sand beneath them shifted.  He lifted one arm and a sharp outcropping of lava stone shot up from beneath the sand and impaled the front of the canoe.  

“Yes, they will.” 

Katara groaned.  “My canoe....” 

“It’ll be fixed when you get back,” Zuko said.  He began to climb up the bison’s tail, dragging the canoe up behind him.  Druk pushed it from the other end, earning praise from Katara for ‘helping’.  

As Zuko fiddled with the ropes to secure the canoe on to the saddle, Aang gathered some of Katara’s remaining things and airbent himself onto the saddle.  She watched him usher Zuko away, assuring the firebender he could secure the canoe on his own. He slid down the side and landed beside Katara. 

“You have everything?”

“Clothes, tools, canoe,” Katara said, naming things off her finger.  “I’m as ready to go back as ever.” 

He gave her a thoughtful smile and reached down, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.  “You’ll be fine.”

She let out a sigh, this time a bit more dramatic.  “It’s going to take some used to not having Druk sleeping on my bed....”

“I’m not giving you my dragon.”

She giggled and stroked the side of his face, her warm fingertips touching his scar.  “Thanks for everything, Zuko.” 

“I should be thanking you.”  He turned his head and kissed her palm as she caressed him.  “I’ll see you in the Caldera, okay? Druk and I have a surprise for you.”

“Really?”  She perked up a bit and he grinned.  “What is it?”

“It isn’t a surprise if I tell you.”

“Boo....”  

He laughed and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her in a warm embrace as she lowered her head and rested it against his shoulder.  She took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of him and relishing the feeling of him against her. 

She felt his finger reach beneath her chin and lift up her head.  She tried to hold back her gleeful smile as he lowered his head to kiss her.  

“Druk!”  She felt the dragon wedge his way between them before Zuko could kiss her.  Druk licked Katara’s face and she laughed. 

“Okay, okay, I’ll miss you, too,” she said, ruffling up the side of his head.   She stepped back, giving Zuko one last affectionate look before she climbed up the bison to the saddle.  

She looked over the edge and waved.

“Yip yip!”  The beast lumbered beneath her and Katara gripped the side of the saddle.  She peered down. Zuko waved at her as Druk flew upwards. He circled the bison twice before returning to Zuko’s side on the beach.  

Katara sat towards the back, by her busted canoe, burning the image of the island in to her mind as they flew away.  

“I’m sure it’ll work out.  Your tribe will be pleased that you’ve decided to accept Lord Iroh’s offer,” Avatar Aang said from where he sat closest to the bison’s head.  “And during the coronation, you’ll see Zuko.” 

“I don’t know how busy I’ll be,” Katara said, looking towards him.  She leaned back against the saddle. “I heard there are strict rules and that the coronation is a week long event.  I’ll probably be dragged from temple to temple or watching rituals.”

“Only part of the time,” Aang said.  “You’ll have plenty of time to relax and have fun.  Everyone always talks about the pageantry and ceremony because it’s so long, but a lot of that is also dinners and celebrations.”

“Do you think I’ll enjoy it?” 

Aang chuckled to himself, keeping his eyes on the horizon.  “In my life, I learned for many that there are two things that make something enjoyable: outlook and luck.  I think you already have a good outlook, Katara.”

She smiled.  “Do you think I’m lucky, though?”

Aang smiled and looked over his shoulder.  “Of course you’re lucky. You know, Katara, there are hundreds of uninhabited islands below.  You happened to come ashore one that’s only  _ periodically  _ inhabited _ while _ it happened to be inhabited.  If that’s not lucky, I don’t know what is.”

* * *

 

She wanted to leave earlier and get to the Caldera with time to spare so she could explore the city and perhaps find her nobleman amongst the throngs that were arriving from all over the Fire Nation.  Katara didn’t know how her schedule would look like once she was in the roll of royal escort and worried she’d be too busy during. 

She wasn’t as lucky as Avatar Aang made her out to be.  

While the tribe elders were upset at her for running away, they were appeased when she informed them she agreed to escort the current Fire Lord’s nephew in exchange for fishing rights.  That didn’t stop them from keeping her under guard until they left. 

Additional gifts were gathered for the new Fire Lord and to thank the current one for his decision.  Her parents had to make arrangements, as they were going to represent the Southern Water Tribe along with her grandparents.  Sokka wanted to go, but had to meet a Fire Nation naval cruiser in their border waters to establish locations for fishing. 

Along with the circus that surrounded her in preparation for her temporary role by selecting clothing, jewelry, and hair accessories, their actual journey to the Fire Nation’s capital was delayed longer than she would’ve liked.

They arrived a morning before the coronation ceremony - the event that would start off Katara’s escort duties.  As much as she wanted to go explore the city and ask around for Zuko, she couldn’t.

The Southern Water Tribe party was met at the docks by a royal entourage and Katara wasn’t sure if she was impressed or mortified.  She hoped other delegations were met with similar fanfare, but overheard her grandfather say “This is a first....” 

The city itself was decorated with gold and red.  Garlands of flowers and chained flags were hung across busy streets as they began the procession to from the docks to the main caldera city and the royal palace within it. 

Katara could only sit in her palanquin, looking through the sheer red curtains as they passed houses that became mansions that turned into extensions of a palace.  Massive gates were opened for them and they were brought into a sprawling stone courtyard. 

Banners were raised, drums were beaten.  She heard a shungi horn somewhere. 

She hoped all of this wasn’t for her.  

As her palanquin was lowered and she stepped on to a long, red rug leading up stairs, she saw her grandfather being greeted by a rotund man with white hair, a boisterous and warm laugh, and a flame pin in his top knot.

Fire Lord Iroh was excited to see them.  So excited that within moments, not only where they in the palace, but Katara was swept off to be dressed for her introduction to the prince.

“I thought I wasn’t meeting him until tomorrow,” she frowned as she sat on a plush, gilded red chair and had hair combed out by what felt like a half dozen maids.  

“Certainly, you’ll be spending tomorrow with him, but we thought it would be good to introduce you so you could get to know each other,” her mother said.  

Katara frowned.  She didn’t like it when they said ‘introduce’.  It usually led back to a prospective suitor and she was not in the market for one.  She closed her eyes and held back her blush. 

As far as she was concerned, she already had someone.  It wasn’t official and she didn’t tell anyone, but there was someone else.  

By the afternoon, she was draped in red robes that were lighter than they looked.  Though billowy, the sheer amount of layers didn’t help her in the humidity of the Fire Nation.  With her hair pulled up and pinned with decorative gold dragons, she was led through a hall to get to the adjoining palace of Lord Iroh’s younger brother; the father of his nephew who was in dire need for an escort.

“From everything they’ve said of him, he seems like a nice boy,” her grandmother said beside her.  

Pakku, her step-grandfather, snorted with indifference.  “That could mean anything.”

“Well, I heard he’s well raised and worldly,” her mother, Kya said.  “He’s a firebendng master and does a lot of volunteer work.”

“If he’s so great, why did he need his uncle to get him an escort,” Hakoda said, smirking.  “Maybe he’s more pathetic than Katara said.” 

She could see her mother send her father a small glare.  

The guards escorting them reached the palace and before they could announce their arrival, the gates opened and a beautiful, earnest woman was standing there, waiting for them.  She was tall with graying black hair and long red robes. 

“Good afternoon,” she said, smiling from ear to ear.  “I am Princess Ursa, the wife of Prince Ozai. Thank you for coming for my son!”  
“You’re not making him look any better,” a low, somewhat irritable voice said from behind her.  A tall man with a sharp face and a tight lipped frown appeared. “Welcome. I am Prince Ozai.” 

Katara bowed with as much grace as she could so as not to disrupt her hair and robes.  She opened her mouth to greet them, only for her father to respond.

“You married the most beautiful woman in the Fire Nation and you’re still scowling, Ozai?  No wonder your son needed help.” 

“Dad!” Katara blurted out as she turned to him with wide eyes.  Pakku held back a muffled laugh behind her and Katara paled. What were they doing?

Ursa lifted her sleeved hand to giggle as she blushed as Ozai’s eyes went wide.  To Katara’s confusion, he turned his attention to her mother with an affronted and strangely wounded look.  

“Are you going to let him say such a thing to my wife, Kya?” 

“Ursa  _ is _ the most beautiful in the Fire Nation,” Kya said, standing tall and almost smirking.  “But who am I, Hakoda?”

“Why, just the most beautiful woman in the  _ world _ ,” her father replied, as if it were the most obvious answer.

Katara wanted to bury her face in her hands, mortified.  She’d heard they were all acquainted; after all, they dealt with each other in politics.  But this was much closer than she thought. 

“You hear that, Ozai?” Kya said stepping into his home as Ursa ushered them in.  “That’s why  _ our  _ son’s getting married.”  

The old prince bristled and Katara inwardly groaned.  

“Your father and His Highness are old friends,” her grandmother said, staying at her side.  “They were present at each other’s weddings and it is Prince Ozai who deals with the majority of relations with our tribe.” 

“I should have you all banned...,” Ozai said under a low breath.

“How could you say such a thing after our beautiful, talented master waterbender and healer daughter gallantly accepted the role of escort for your son?” Hakoda said, seemingly enjoying how riled up Ozai was getting.  

He turned around and stopped, looking down at Katara with cold eyes.  “Don’t get too attached, young lady. I have it on good authority that my son may already have a paramour.”

Pakku raised a brow.  “If he does, why isn’t she here instead?”

Ozai reddened and Ursa stroked his arm to calm him.  “What he  _ means _ is that our son arrived a few days ago and seems a bit more...distracted than usual,” Ursa said, urging them to continue down a corridor to their courtyard.  “He was having food ordered for her and in a recent argument with his sister, he said there was someone. He hasn’t said anything since, but we’re hoping.” 

“Azula is already engaged with that admiral’s son,” Ozai said.  “Although, they’re in an argument right now and not on speaking terms.  He’ll give in eventually.” 

Ursa sighed and shook her head.  As they walked down the hall, Katara looked out towards the passing gardens and saw long creatures flying above the caldera.  She smiled. 

“Dragons,” she said.  “I didn’t know there were so many here.”

“Oh yes,” Ursa said.  “Many families have dragon companions.  The Fire Lord gave both our children dragons when they turned sixteen.  Neak is with Azula right now, but-”

“Druk!”  Ozai began to yell, pulling himself away from his wife as he rushed forward.  “What is that in your mouth!?” 

Katara turned ahead of them and saw a large, red serpent turning the corner with a large, quacking turtle duck in its mouth.  

“Druk!” Ursa gasped.  Katara felt her heart quicken.  “Let go of my turtle duck! What has gotten into you lately?”

Caught, the dragon opened his mouth and let the duck fall with a thump on the ground.  The duck shook itself out of a stupor and quacked loudly before waddling off. 

Katara felt herself moving forward, her eyes fixed on the dragon as she passed Ursa and Ozai.  

“Druk?” she asked.   _ Her  _ Druk?  Technically, Zuko’s Druk.  She moved closer. She was sure she’d recognize the dragon’s big red eyes anywhere.  “Druk!”

The dragon met her eyes and shot forward.  Katara could hear Ursa ordering the dragon to slow down and Ozai yelling ‘your lizard is misbehaving’!  

“Katara, watch out!” her grandfather called out.  Katara laughed, relief and joy washing over her as she put the pieces together and held her arms open. 

“It’s fine!  It’s just Druk!”  He flew around her, coiling around her body and trilling as he nudged her head and let out a small puff of smoke, pleased.  Katara scratched the back of Druk’s head and squeezed him. “I missed you, too, little one.” 

“Little isn’t how I’d describe him....” Hakoda said, holding Kya against him as they leaned against the side of the hall. 

“Druk!” A familiar voice caught her attention and she turned her head, her smile filling her face as she caught sight of a young man in red with his hair pulled into a neat top knot.  His red robes fit him nicely and a gold, flame-shaped pin was in his hair. Despite his finery, he looked annoyed and that only made her smile wider. “It was supposed to be a surprise.”  

Katara laughed as Druk uncoiled himself from around her and nudged her forward with his head.  “Some surprise,” she said as she stopped in front of her prince. “Hi, Zuko.” 

He looked defeated.  “It’s  _ Prince _ Zuko.”

“I gathered.” 

He leaned down and rested his forehead against hers.  “This didn’t go the way I planned.” 

“Really?  It went better than how I saw it going,” Katara said. She tilted her head up and caught his lips in a brief kiss.  “So...you’re the one who couldn’t get a date, huh?”

“That’s an exaggeration.” 

“Well, I don’t see anyone else lined up here for you.”  

“I don’t need anyone else,” he said, returning her kiss.  He held her lips longer and Katara melted against him, completely forgetting about everyone else in the hall.    

The Avatar was right: she really was lucky.

Behind her, she heard her mother’s voice.  “Master Pakku, where are you going?”

“To speak to Iroh,” her grandfather said in a low voice as the dragon wedged himself between her and Zuko once more.  “I have  _ words _ for him.”  

* * *

 

**And Druk Lived Happily Ever After**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This is a short one shot for my 12 Months of AU Writing Challenge: January - Break the Timeline
> 
> Every month, I'm randomly getting a ship I enjoy and will write a (hopefully) one shot using the prompt for that month. They're nothing too deep, just something fun for practice. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
